Reaction
by half-demon628
Summary: Yuki is wanting a certain reaction from Kyo. Will he get it? Oneshot KxY


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters, just this storyline. For if I did own it then I wouldn't have to write fan fictions to get the entire yummy boy on boy action!

I have written a story and didn't put a lemon in that one, so for all my reviewers who actually read my other story and came here after I told you, have a cookie and pocky. And the people who are going to read this, but didn't know about my story, you get a cookie. You can get pocky though if you go read my story, which I just finished!

**Warning: **This is a yaoi story! Male on male! A **lemon** is included. If you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read it you damn kids!

_**Please enjoy!**_

* * *

He sat there watching the rain that hadn't stopped falling for 3 days. His crimson eyes watching the rain droplets fall from the high sky to the earth below them. He hadn't slept all night; he didn't know why. He wasn't even tired. The weather was having no effect on him now; but, why? Why not? This never happened before, so why? Why now?

He didn't know how long he was watching the rain or for what reason, but it gave him something to do other than sit in his room. The smell of the fresh water filled his lungs; his eyes taking in the scene around him. The rain started to come down harder and harder, making it difficult to see through it, but there was nothing to see anyway. Everything was wet; he couldn't go anywhere; he had nothing to do.

He turned slightly and laid down on the wood, putting one of his hands behind his head for a pillow while the other one lay across his stomach. He turned his head and kept watching the rain. He couldn't look away; it was almost mesmerizing to the cat. Every now and again he would feel a little moisture on his face as it hit the wood and splashed up at him, but he didn't feel like wiping it off, he didn't really mind the cold water all that much.

Before he knew it his eyelids started to get heavy and he was getting tired. He really didn't understand what was wrong with him. He wasn't tired all night and then all the sudden he does get tired. Is this normal? His crimson eyes started to hide behind his eyelids; his breathing deepening as he started to doze off. In a matter of quiet minutes, listening to the rain fall, he fell asleep watching the rain.

Across the house, inside the sitting room, there sat a slim purpled haired boy on the couch reading a book. He had started reading it for school, but he just couldn't stop, it was getting really good. The plot of the story was about to unfold and the hairs of the back of the boys neck were standing on end. His fingers carefully flipping to the next page to see what would happen next. His amethyst eyes scanning the page; word for word, taking it all in.

He was nearing the end of chapter 20 when a chocolate haired girl walked into the room all smiles. He didn't really notice her until she was nearing him. He finished his paragraph and looked up at the girl. Her brown eyes full of life and happiness as she smiled down at him. "Yes, what is it Miss Honda?" the boy spoke to her, his antsy hands holding the book wanting to finish reading it.

The girl spoke, "I didn't mean to interrupt you, but even though it's raining I need to go shopping. Would you like to join me?" Her smile still on her face as some hair fell from her back, over her shoulder and was now hanging down in front of her.

He looked down at his book and up to her again. He really wanted to finish his chapter, but everybody had to eat today. He bookmarked his page and put it down carefully on the table. Then he looked up at her, a smile on his face as well. "Sure Miss Honda."

"Thanks Yuki," she said. Her smile grew a bit as she went back to the kitchen to grab her list and then to the front to put on her shoes. She finished putting on her shoes when she looked up at Yuki. "Do you think we should tell Kyo where we're going?"

Yuki put on his coat and then looked down at her, meeting her deep brown eyes. "I'm sure he'll be fine without us. That stupid cat can do a little time without us babysitting him."

"Oh…..uh….okay then," she said nervously. She slipped on her coat and started to turn toward the door when someone calling her name caught her ears.

"Tohru. Tohru, what's for dinner? I'm so hungry right now," the voice called. He emerged from the hallway dressed in his usual attire; a comfortable kimono.

"Oh, Shigure, I'll be fixing dinner when Yuki and I get back from the store. I have to get some thing for dinner tonight. Okay?" Tohru asked Shigure. She could hear something grumbling and she knew it was his stomach.

Shigure rubbed his stomach and gave her a questionable look. "How about I come with you then? I could get a snack for myself," he suggested. His expression got happier and waited for what Tohru would say.

"Well….ah…" she started stuttering, not knowing what to say. She was about to say something else, but Yuki cut her off.

"No, not if I'm going," Yuki said stepping in between Shigure and Tohru.

"Ah, Yuki, you're being so mean to me. Fine then, you stay home and I'll go," Shigure said.

Yuki was a bit surprised, but turned to Tohru. "Do you mind Miss Honda? I don't mind."

She put her hands up in front of her and waved them neurotically. "I really don't mind, but if we could hurry and get back so that it doesn't start to rain harder."

Yuki smiled down at her and then looked to Shigure. "Fine," he said taking off his jacket and shoes. "But if you try anything funny, I'll see to it you never walk again."

Shigure gave him a friendly smile before putting on his own shoes. "Don't worry Yuki, I won't do anything." He looked down at his stomach. "I'm just really hungry."

Yuki started to walk back to the sitting room hearing Tohru laugh and Shigure laugh with her. He sat on the couch and listened to them open the door and then their umbrellas. The sound of the door closing and their voices getting harder and harder to hear signaled to him they had left.

He let out a sigh and then looked down at the book on the table. He took it in hand and opened to his bookmarked page. "Now, to finish this chapter." He searched the page for where he left off. He found it and started to read the chapter.

At the end of chapter 20 Yuki bookmarked the page. He didn't want to put it down but he had to. He was only told to read to chapter 15. Already he knew he what was going to happen and some valuable information that no one else knew in his class. Since he was done reading he thought he might as well put his book back in his room. So he went to the stairs and started going up them. He walked down the hallway; passed the bathroom, passed Tohru's room, passed Kyo's room to his own. But as he walked passed Kyo's room he noticed that his door was open. _'Kyo never leaves his door open. Wonder why this time.'_ He shrugged it off and entered his room. He placed the book on his desk and then sat down on his bed, facing the window. He watched the rain fall down from the sky to water the soil below. "It's been raining like this for three days. I'm surprised more floods haven't been showing up." He had been watching the news lately and the city had a flood caused by the river. It rose 10 feet and it made a difference. People were leaving the city because of the river flooding their basements. Mud slides were starting to be common. The rain loosening the soil and then it just slid down a hill. A recent report Yuki remembered was that a couple were taking a hike in the woods when it was raining, Yuki didn't understand what their reasoning for that was but they did it anyway. The worst part was that the little hike cost them not just wet clothes or a cold, but their lives. They walked under a bluff and a mudslide came down on them. They suffocated in the wet dirt. Yuki felt pity for them and sympathy, but nothing more.

Yuki took a deep sigh and then rose from his bed. He stretched his back and turned toward his door. He walked out of it into the hallway, walking past all the doors. Again his gaze came to Kyo's door. He walked to the door and knocked lightly on it; getting no answer he opened the door all the way. He took a step in and the scent of Kyo filled his lungs. It wasn't a bad smell, far from it, it was a nice smell; not too strong, not to light. He couldn't put his finger precisely on what it smelled like but he could swear a bit a fish was present in it. With one more look around he exited the room, closing the door behind him. "I wonder where Kyo is. It's raining and I know that gets him tired. Means he can't be far," Yuki said. He then descended the stairs walked down another hallway toward the kitchen.

Normally he wouldn't care where the cat was, but today he had nothing to do and was bored stiff. He took a glass from the cabinet and put ice and water into it. He took a drink of the water and then walked out into the dinning room, taking the glass with him. He looked around the room and thought some clean air would do him some good. He walked to the door and opened them. He closed his eyes as the sound of rain hitting earth entered his ears and the smell of the sweet, fresh water in his lungs. Letting out a breath he opened his eyes and noticed something he happened to be looking for.

There lay Kyo; one hand behind his head, the other across his stomach. Yuki kneeled down beside him and leaned over, studying his face. His eyes were closed and his fiery hair was blowing with the slight breeze. It was blown across his forehead and some rested on his eyes. Yuki reached up and brushed the strands off of his eyes. As his hand made contact with Kyo's cheek he could feel the warmth coming from the teen. For the first time, in a long time, Yuki admitted to himself that Kyo was cute. Yes, for a while Yuki had felt some kind of _feeling_ toward Kyo that he couldn't explain. He talked to someone about it, but used a different scenario and different names. They had told him that he must like the other. He gave the idea a thought and it did seem rational, though he did sit up one night pacing trying to figure out why it was toward Kyo; a guy, his cousin, his enemy becoming his friend. He decided that even though he was a guy, it didn't matter; he had an open mind. He also wanted him to become a friend, maybe more.

He placed his hand on the side of Kyo's cheek and moved his face toward his. He leaned down a little closer toward him. Yuki could feel the deep breaths of Kyo sleep on his lips and he resisted the urge to kiss him, but he had to do something, he was so close. His hand started to moved down to Kyo's neck, his fingers playing on Kyo's chin line. Yuki closed his eyes. Hoping, wishing that Kyo would feel like this toward him so that they could figure it out together. But because he knew Kyo didn't like him like this he couldn't even talk to him about it, for two reasons. One reason was that it might totally freak him out. The second reason was that Kyo would think him weird talking like that to him. Because Yuki to Kyo was an enemy he had to defeat in battle.

Yuki's hand was still touching Kyo's neck and then he suddenly felt him tense up under his touch. He slowly opened his eyes. Crimson eyes were staring up at him; they were full of curiosity, uncertainty, and maybe anger. Yuki couldn't really tell. His face went red and he quickly withdrew his hand to his side and stood up. Kyo hadn't moved and was still looking at him with those eyes. Yuki stared down at him for a few minutes, trying to read them, but then failed and retreated back into the house and up to his room. Once there he collapsed on his bed and breathed a sigh of relief that nothing else happened.

Kyo just lay there, still trying to register what happened. Yuki had been awfully close to him; eyes closed; touching him; was he going to kiss him? He sat up quickly and rubbed his head in confusion. He was very frazzled with this. He didn't know exactly what to do about it either. Should he confront Yuki and ask him why? Or leave it be and let this just take its course? He really wasn't sure, but he had to do something. He looked out at the rain and watched it, thinking about what he should do.

#$&()#$&()

He stood there at the door. A hand shakily held up to knock on the door while the other ran through his hair. A harsh sigh came out of his mouth. "I have to do this," he said softly to reassure himself. With that he flexed his wrist and knocked on the door. "Yuki? Can I talk to you?"

Yuki took a sharp intake of breath as he raised his head off his bed. _Why did he come up here?_ He pushed himself off his bed and turned to his door. He looked at it warily before walking up to it and placing a hand on it. He wanted to open it but he was scared at what Kyo would say to him once he did. All he did was stare at the door. If Kyo did want to come in he would ask again.

Kyo stood outside the door. _Why isn't he answering me? I know I heard him come in here. Just answer me._ He knocked again and said, "Yuki, please answer me." He waited for an answer.

Yuki was still looking at the door. How he wanted to open it up and tell Kyo why he was doing that, but he couldn't. He had him as a friend almost and he didn't want their friendship to stop just because of hormones. He heard Kyo take a long sigh, but he didn't hear footsteps walking away. _I can't just leave him there._ He took his hand from his side and placed it lightly to the door, opening it. He didn't look Kyo in the face; he stared at the ground. He could feel a slight blush come across his cheeks and he tried to conceal it from Kyo.

Kyo looked down at Yuki as he opened the door. He wanted him to look him the eye, but he didn't say anything; at least he opened the door. "Yuki, I wanted to know what you were doing awhile ago."

Yuki stayed silent for some time. _I can't tell him, but if I don't then he'll think of something himself. Who knows what that might be._ He slowly took his gaze from the wooden floor to Kyo's eyes. "I was um….well Tohru and Shigure left to go the store for dinner and I finished my chapter and then when I didn't see you in your room I thought that maybe I would try to find you. I don't know why, but I didn't want to wake you. On days like these I know how you can get," Yuki explained. He could see some sleepiness in Kyo's eyes, though it was disappearing little by little.

"But you did do it. And people usually have a reason for their actions," Kyo said. "What was yours?" Kyo stared down Yuki to get the answers he wanted out of him.

Yuki didn't like how Kyo was asking questions and quickly turned from him and walked back to the side of his bed; his back toward Kyo. He took a deep sigh and ran a slender hand through his purplish hair. _How do I answer that with out telling him everything?_

Kyo didn't like how Yuki was running away from his questions so he walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He approached Yuki and stood a few feet from him. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because if I do I don't know how you will react and I guess I just want a certain reaction from you," Yuki said. He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes as his head tilted down toward the ground. He hoped Kyo would just leave and let this be but he didn't. He could feel the gaze from the cat; glaring at his back.

"Maybe I'll give you the reaction you want, maybe not. But please tell me why you were so close to me or I'll start to jump to conclusions." Kyo crossed his arms across his chest. He was started to get aggravated at Yuki for avoiding a simple answer. "If you give me the answer I'll leave."

_That is exactly it. If you give me the reaction I want I don't want you to leave me. I want you to return my feelings. I want you to stay with me. But if I tell you and you reject me, how will I live?_ Yuki didn't answer Kyo; he couldn't.

Kyo could feel the anger inside of him rising. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Yuki's shoulder and spun him around. He grabbed both shoulders and forced Yuki to look at him. "Just tell me!" He shook him once and didn't notice how close he made them. They were only a few inches apart; Kyo's crimson eyes glaring down into Yuki's amethyst ones.

_If I lean forward just a little you'll get your answer, but I don't want you to reject me like that and look at me with disgust. I want to tell you right now, hear your response and work off of it, whether or not you like me._ Yuki tried to open his mouth to speak but no voice came out. He didn't understand. He came so close and now he couldn't even speak. Sadness was overflowing him and he couldn't control the emotion as he felt the tears at the brim of his eyes and feeling the salty liquid flow down his cheek in a steady stream. He felt so weak; he looked to the ground. He just couldn't face Kyo right now.

Kyo looked at Yuki with a confused look. _Why is he crying? Is my grip to tight? Did I scare him? Good job Kyo, look what you did this time._ He didn't know what happened but he couldn't help but think it was partially his fault. He loosened his grip on Yuki's shoulders and his glare turned into a comforting sadness. He took his left hand and rubbed it up and down Yuki's arm; he took his right hand and placed it on Yuki's cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb causing Yuki to look up at him, his eyes starting to turn red from the crying. "Why are you crying? Is it something I did?" His voice was some what quiet and a great comfort to Yuki.

Yuki smiled at Kyo's sympathy and took in a little breath. "Kyo," he got his voice back, "you didn't do anything. It's not your fault. It was my own stupid fault for being weak."

"But your not…" Kyo said but was interrupted.

"Let me finish please." Kyo nodded; he hadn't removed his hands from their spots on Yuki's body. "I wanted to tell you this for awhile now, well ever since I found out about it myself." Yuki stopped to regain his composure. Taking another breath he continued. "It was something else when I found out about this, and I thought of denying it, but as time grew on I came to accept it and keep it alive in me. It was hard, believe me." Yuki wiped the other side of his face that was opposite from where Kyo's hand lay. Another smile crossed his face but soon disappeared and slight fear came to his eyes. "Kyo promise me after I tell you, that you won't ignore me. You won't look at me with disgust every time you see me. Please promise me."

Kyo looked down at Yuki with surprise. He had asked him to not feel disgusted? How serious can this be? He wanted to ask Yuki why all the promises but the fear in his eyes told him that he was about to be told something that was kept harbored in his heart for sometime, without telling anyone. "Of course Yuki; I promise I won't."

Yuki was a bit surprised, but he had been promised a lot of other times too and they were always broken though. He thought that Kyo would be different but he didn't think too much of it. Kyo had promised him and so, because he did, he just couldn't tell him to forget it. He took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. He looked up at Kyo and started to explain. "I didn't understand it when it started at all. I was really confused, but then I asked some one about it and they told me what it might be. I thought about it and as I said, I accepted it. I wanted to tell you, but like I also said I was worried about what you would say to it, so I kept it a secret. Since you promised me though I will tell you." He closed his eyes and let another breath enter and exit his lungs before opening his eyes again. "Kyo I like you. I really like you." He spoke softly and after those words he leaned forward toward Kyo and grasps his lips with his own. The chaste kiss didn't last long but Kyo's lips were soft and warm and so inviting. Yuki wanted to deepen the kiss but he chose not to scare Kyo. So he slowly pulled away from him to see what Kyo's reaction was and looked up to him.

Kyo started wide-eyed at Yuki trying to figure out what just happened. _Yuki likes me? He just kissed me and told me he liked me. What do I do? I guess I kinda enjoyed it, but no...I did enjoy it. It's what I've been missing. And this is what I want. _

Yuki could see that Kyo was still in shock and started to retreat from his hold. He took one step back but he couldn't get another step back because Kyo's grasp on his left arm pulled him back toward him. He was pulled to Kyo's chest and hit it. He put a hand on his shoulder to push himself off of him to look him in the face. When he looked up at Kyo; Kyo was staring right at him, a smile placed on his face. "Kyo, what are you…" but he was silenced by Kyo placing his lips on his in another kiss. Yuki was surprised at first, but then slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck. Kyo's hands slid down from Yuki's arm and cheek to his waist, pulling him closer.

Kyo decided to make the first bold move to deepen the kiss. He took his tongue and rubbed it along Yuki's bottom lip. Yuki got the message and opened up his mouth for Kyo. Kyo let his tongue enter the warm moist cavern, exploring every inch. He rubbed it against Yuki's teeth and gums before finding his tongue. The battle of dominance started for both of them; Yuki submitted to Kyo making Kyo the victor. He left Yuki's mouth trailing kisses down his jaw line and to his neck. He let his lips and tongue run over the skin and when he felt a certain shutter coming from the body next to him he went back over the spot, getting the same reaction. He lingered on the spot and started to suck on it. A delightful moan escaped his throat and passed his lips. Kyo continued on that spot till his mark was left. He butterfly kissed his neck when he finished with making his mark. He worked his way back up to Yuki's mouth and started to passionately kiss him again.

Yuki ran a hand through his hair, attempting to deepen it as much as he could. Kyo's hands on Yuki's hips started to reach under his shirt. He pushed it up as far as he could, then they broke the kiss so it would come completely off. It was thrown to the ground and forgotten in seconds. Another kiss started as Kyo ran a hand from Yuki's shoulder down to his chest where he circled a nipple making it hard. His hand kept roaming south to his abdomen, he was so lean. When his hands returned to Yuki's waist he made him walk backwards toward the bed.

Yuki was trying not to fall from walking backwards; who knew kissing and walking was a bit difficult. The back of his knees then hit something soft and hard and he knew they made it to the bed.

Kyo pushed Yuki down against the bed and straddled his hips as he climbed on top of him. Yuki's hands moved down to the hem of Kyo's shirt and pulled up on it, forcing it off and onto the floor next to his own.

Their lips connected again in a kiss, but Kyo not being as forceful. Yuki was a little disappointed, he wanted this and now the one on top of him was losing his touch, little by little. A small whimper escaped the rat's lips and pushed his head up further to deepen the kiss as much as could in the position he was in. But Kyo had other plans.

He was loving this as much as Yuki, but since he was on top he decided that he would tease the little rat and watch him beg a little for what he wanted. He started playfully pulling away from the rat, who was trying his hardest to keep the connection. When they were almost apart Kyo felt pain on his bottom lip; Yuki had bit him, hard. Kyo licked his lip and there was a faint taste of blood and Kyo knew by that Yuki really wanted this. He pushed closer to Yuki and deepened the kiss, swapping spit with the other. A moan escaped Yuki's mouth and vibrated his throat, making the kiss a little more sensual.

Kyo wandered his hand to Yuki's chest and caressed it gently and then down to his abdomen. He rubbed his hand up and down Yuki's sides, getting a shutter out of the boy from the friction. Kyo's hand lingered there for a bit before moving toward Yuki's pants. When he hand reached the pants he drew a line back and forth on Yuki's skin right above the pant line.

Yuki's body pressed up against Kyo's when he felt the hand at his pants. He could feel his pants getting tighter and he needed a release, soon. He looked up at Kyo with pleading eyes and Kyo understood. Taking the zipper in hand he slowly pulled it down, then undoing the button. He pulled Yuki's pants off with great ease. He looked down and noticed the bulge in his boxers. He looked up at Yuki, a slight blush covering his face. Kyo smirked and came back up to Yuki's mouth kissing him once again, but one of his hands lingered on Yuki's boxers. He took his hand and started stroking the almost completely hard member of the rat. In the kiss Kyo could feel Yuki take, as much as he could, a deep intake of breath when he started touching him. Yuki grabbed Kyo's hair as the tension became even more in his pants.

"Sto…stop toying with me Kyo," Yuki said.

"But you're so fun to toy with," Kyo said with a smirk.

"That's not funny I hope you know," Yuki said with a glare.

Kyo just smirked back at him as he captured his lips again and continued to stoke him. He felt Yuki start to whimper but that didn't stop him. Taking Yuki's hands out of his hair, Kyo pinned Yuki's hands above his head. He placed a kiss on Yuki's forehead and then down the side of his face to his neck. He started sucking on Yuki's collarbone. Yuki moaned in pleasure tilted his head up to let Kyo have better access. As Kyo kept kissing down Yuki his hands let go of Yuki's wrist and intertwined his fingers with his own. He raised himself over Yuki's face again, a light smile on his lips.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Kyo asked. "It's going to hurt, a lot."

"I know," Yuki said in a husky voice. "But I wouldn't have it any other way right now." He squeezed Kyo's hand tighter to reassure him.

"If you're sure then," Kyo said. He lowered his head toward Yuki's and another passionate kiss was started. Kyo pressed his hips down on Yuki's grinding them. Yuki's throat vibrated from another moan escaping through his lips from the contact. But something stuck Yuki as odd.

On his almost bare legs he felt something extra, material feeling. "Kyo," he said. Kyo raised his head to see what was wrong, hoping he hadn't done something he wasn't supposed to. "You still have your pants on."

Kyo realized Yuki was right and smirked down on him. "I'm guessing you don't like that," he said slyly.

A slight blush covered Yuki's cheeks. "Not really," he said. "And it's not exactly fare."

"Nothings really ever fare," Kyo said. "But," he lifted his weight off of Yuki and leaned back on his knees, "go ahead and take them off if you want."

Yuki sat up and taking his hand he traced a line, slowly, from Kyo's shoulder to his navel, making circles and zigzags as he went. Once at his pants he slowly undid the button and then let the zipper sliding down. Yuki leaned back and little as Kyo leaned forward so Yuki could get his pants off. After a few seconds they were off, along with his boxers, somewhere on the ground, forgotten as the two continued in their antics. Though they started to cease some as Yuki couldn't stand it anymore, realizing he _needed_ Kyo.

Yuki looked up at Kyo. "Kyo, please," he said softly.

Kyo looked down on him with a curious look. "You don't have to do that, we can wait you know."

Yuki reached out and grabbed Kyo's shoulders. "I don't think I can anymore."

Kyo, a bit surprised but Yuki's actions, nodded to him and planted a kiss on his forehead, his nose, his chin, the tip of the collar bone, and trailed his kisses down to the hem of the boxers Yuki was wearing. Kyo looked down at the bulge in the boxers he was toying with minutes before, it seems to have gotten a bit harder. Kyo was very intrigued and started to pull of the last article of clothing the rat had on.

Though the boxers were free and stretchable, when Kyo pulled them off it felt as if a huge restraint had been lifted from Yuki's body, letting him breath a little easier. Kyo gawked at the site before him as he heard Yuki take a huge sigh of relief. Kyo smirked at it. "Didn't take you long to get like this," he said taking two fingers and running them up and down the top of Yuki's hardened member.

Yuki took a sharp intake of breath at the contact of Kyo's touches. A stifled moan came from Yuki as Kyo then took hold of the member and started rubbing it up and down slowly. "Aahhh, Kyo, what are you…AHHH!"

"Trying to please you," Kyo said coyly.

"Kyo, please," Yuki managed. Kyo stopped his stroking of Yuki's member. Yuki seemed to relax a little, but at the same time a bit disappointed. He could only take a moment of rest as he felt something warm and moist on his pride. Surprised, he looked down and spotted Kyo licking up and down on him. "Kyo….what…ahhhhh….are you….ahhhhh…doing?" Yuki asked him as he arched his back a little.

"Like I said before," Kyo said hovering over Yuki's still hardened member, "trying to please you." He looked up at Yuki. "Do you trust me?"

Yuki couldn't help but smile at Kyo's implied actions. "Yes, of course I do."

"Good, cause I don't think I was going to stop anyway," Kyo said before turning back to what he was doing.

_Even if I did say no, I wouldn't have wanted you to stop anyway._ Yuki thought.

Kyo had turned back to Yuki's groin and started his licking process again. After a few more times up and down his shaft Kyo opened up his mouth and took Yuki into his mouth. He felt Yuki jut his hips a little, he placed his hands near Yuki's hips near his thigh to keep him in place. Once Yuki was held down Kyo began to suck on him.

"AHHHH," Yuki screamed in ecstasy feeling Kyo around him. He grabbed the bed sheets tightly, as if hanging on for dear life. His eyes were squeezed shut and his back started to arch.

Kyo did not stop as Yuki started to move and make noises. In fact he kind of enjoyed it. Seeing Yuki like this; sweaty, naked, screaming in pure ecstasy, breathing heavily, it got Kyo off. He could feel his own self getting erect at the site he saw. Kyo got the faint taste of something in his mouth. He knew what it was and he was ready for it. With one last scream and arch of Yuki, he came all over Kyo's face and in his mouth. It didn't take Kyo a second more before swallowing the white fluid. He licked his lips, not missing any of it.

Kyo crawled back on top of Yuki and kissed him roughly yet passionately on the lips. "Kyo," Yuki said. "That was……amazing." Yuki was still panting from the activity.

"Do you want to continue?" Kyo asked him.

"Only if you want to," Yuki said.

"But what about you? This is going to hurt you a lot more than me," Kyo said hovering over Yuki's face.

"I've been waiting for this for the longest time," he explained. "But I will only be ready when you are."

Kyo smirked down at him. "I'm ready," he answered. Yuki smiled up at him before reaching over in his lowest drawer. "What are you doing?" Yuki took out a tube of something and handed it over to Kyo. A slight blush started covering the bridge of his nose. "You've been thinking about this haven't you?"

Yuki didn't answer him, but simply smiled as if to say, 'yes, but waiting for only you.'

Kyo then got in between Yuki's leg and settled there as he looked up at Yuki. Yuki nodded down at him in reassurance. He coated Yuki's entrance and himself with the lube given from Yuki.

Kyo then sucked on one of his own fingers before settling it at Yuki's entrance and inserting it. Yuki didn't make a reaction to discomfort so Kyo let Yuki get use to it before inserting another finger. To Yuki it felt a bit different, but he didn't want it to stop. Kyo started to trust his fingers in and out of Yuki as he stuck a third finger in. Yuki balled up his fist as the slight intent of pain but gradually got use to it and relaxed some.

Kyo took out his fingers and Yuki looked at him with a sadden expression, but then understood it would be taken care of in a second. Yuki braced himself as he felt Kyo's tip at his entrance. Slowly Kyo pushed himself into Yuki's virgin entrance. _He's so...tight._ Kyo thought as he kept shoving himself inside.

Yuki was wincing and gasping in pain. His knuckles were turning white from grabbing the sheets. Kyo looked up at Yuki. He placed a hand on his cheek to get Yuki to open his eyes and look at him. When Yuki did, Kyo bent down as close as he could to his ear and said, "You can hang onto me instead." Yuki, though hesitant at first, let go of the sheets and wrapped his arms up and around Kyo's neck. One hand across the back of his neck, holding the opposite should, the other grabbing his hair.

Now, knowing that Yuki would be assured he didn't want to hurt him, pushed the last of the way in. Yuki's nails dug into Yuki's shoulder and scalp. Kyo ignored the pain on top as he began and steady trust into Yuki. Moans erupted from Yuki as Kyo's trust quickened.

Along with his thrust, Kyo grabbed Yuki's shaft and began to rub it again, intone with his thrust. "AHHHHH Ky…..KYO!" Yuki screamed as he felt his second time coming. Kyo was feeling his lower half tensing too as his time neared as well. He braced himself with the opposite hand that was working on Yuki as he could feel it coming. He didn't stop thrusting, even when he heard one huge moan out of Yuki as a white sticky fluid spattered on both of their abdomens. Kyo felt he was next and with one final thrust and a scream of Yuki's name he spilled himself inside Yuki. He placed both of his hands on the sides of Yuki and started panting as Yuki let go of Kyo and laid back down on the bed.

Kyo pulled out of Yuki collapsed on top of him. He stayed there for a while, not wanting to leave, move, or say anything. He ran a tan hand through Yuki's dark hair and rolled on the side of him. He pulled Yuki close to him and kissed him on his forehead again. "So," he said into the dark room filled with hint of the aftermath, "how was that reaction?"

It took a while for Yuki to process what Kyo was saying but then looked up at him, a smile gracing his lips. "Kyo that was perfect reaction, thank you." He huddled closer to Kyo and nuzzled his neck. He took a peak out of the window and noticed something. "Look," he said getting Kyo attention. Kyo rolled over to look out the window. "It's starting to stop raining." Kyo studied the outside for awhile before smiling again.

"It stopped raining for us," he said kissing Yuki on the lips. Yuki rested his head on Kyo's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist as the tiredness started to take him and Kyo both.

"Kyo," Yuki said in a tired voice.

"Hm?" Kyo grunted placing his arm nicely around Yuki's waist.

"I love you," he said.

Kyo looked down at him and kissed his head once again saying, "I love you too."

* * *

YAY! One-shot completed! Along with a cliché ending too!  
Well I hope you liked it, and if you did please review! 


End file.
